The proposed research will study basic patterns and correlates of affective, cognitive, and behavioral attachment to intra-metropolitan geographic areas which are not defined on the basis of political boundaries. Three types of areas will be studied: the neighborhood, the objective community areas, and the subjective community areas. Respondents will be drawn from 20 suburban and central city community areas which have been objectively defined in the Seattle Urbanized Area.